L'Espoir
by Noweria
Summary: Draco est tombé dans un piège. Une toile dans laquelle il ne voudra peut-être pas sortir. OS court, un peu dark mais happy end


**Note** : Bon alors pour celles qui auraient reconnu, l'Espoir est une chanson de Kanon Wakeshima (oui, son français porte un accent énorme, mais bon), je ne me suis pas inspirée de cette chanson, pas du tout, mais d'une fic, enfin d'un auteur, **Snakky-strikes-back** (excellente). Pour celles qui s'attendent à quelque chose de caramélisé, romantique à souhait façon manga, ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais envie d'écrire ça, alors voilà!

Pour les reviews anonymes, j'ai vu que ffnet supprimait les adresses internet, donc je ne pourrais vous répondre, mais merci vraiment d'avance.

**Disclaimer** : Je me demande encore à quoi ça serve que je l'écrive, mais bon... J'aurais pu mettre Pierre et Paul que ça aurait été pareil, mais là, vous aurez une meilleure idée du caractère des personnages, du coup je les emprunte à JKR sans me faire de blé dessus. (même en le faisant j'en aurais pas eu beaucoup je pense). Et j'emprunte aussi quelques phrases de la chanson de Kanon Wakeshima.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : DM/HP

**Avertissement** : Vous voyez en haut? Y'a marqué Harry P. Et Draco. M. Ce sont deux hommes c'est une romance, avec rating élevé. Je vous laisse faire vos conclusions.

* * *

Enjoy !

* * *

.

**L'espoir**

.

_Ce piège que je t'ai tendu, ce fil de couleur cerise. Tombe dedans esclave de mon amour, tu ne peux pas y échapper. _

.

- Va te faire foutre Potter.

- Pas tout de suite. Alors... dis moi.

- Te dire quoi? D'où tu t'intéresse à ma vie? Va te faire ta rouquine et fous moi la paix.

- De toutes façons tu va mourir alors raconte, fais profiter les autres.

.

Je regarde ma bouteille vide. Je sais même pas quel alcool c'est. Le tout est que dans mon état je suis encore lucide. Le geste que j'allais faire sans doute. Le verre est blindé de médicaments divers. J'ai prit tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une pilule dans le placard de la salle de bains.

Pathétique, n'est-ce pas? Un homme un vrai ça meurt d'une balle dans la tête, au combat ou bravement, la corde au cou. Moi j'ai pas envie de trop souffrir, c'est pour ça que j'ai mit des somnifères aussi dans le verre.

Et ce con de Potter l'a appris, et est venu en bon héros me sauver. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il aura été dans sa vie. Un gentil niais qui pense que tout est noir ou blanc, que Serpentard c'est pas bien, Gryffondor c'est bien, Voldemort c'est le mal et Dumbledore le bien.

Un enfant toujours dans ses illusions et ses rêves qui se résumaient il y a encore quelques années à gagner la coupe de Quidditch et à se faire bien voir du reste du monde. À hurler qu'il détestait sa célébrité mais en avait un besoin vital pour vivre. Je ne sais même plus si je parle de lui ou de moi.

Pourquoi je lui ait envoyé ce hibou? C'est stupide tout de même un suicidaire. Juste avant le grand saut, il faut qu'il prévienne quelqu'un. Moi c'était pour que Potter l'ait sur sa conscience. J'avais pas prévu qu'il me tiendrait la jambe tout ce temps.

Maintenant je suis avachi par terre, contre l'angle du mur, mes bras ne répondent plus, je ressemble à rien et je pue. Et lui est sur un fauteuil, tranquillement assis et me regarde en parlant comme si on était amis, comme si c'était un jour normal. J'ai vraiment envie de vomir en fait. Ou dormir. Mais non, l'autre crétin me regarde et s'attend peut-être à ce que je lui sorte l'origine de la vie, je sais pas.

Bon on est pas sortis alors je commence.

.

- Je te laisse faire ton calcul Potter. Parents mangemorts, enterrés dans une fosse commune, manoir et argent pris, honneur, tout. Les gens qui te méprisent crachent sur ton passage, tous te tournent le dos, tous te mettent le poids de la guerre sur la face parce que t'es le dernier qui reste et qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un continue de payer. Regarde ce que je suis où je vis. J'en ait ma claque, je me barre, tu comprends?

- Il y a toujours un espoir.

- Espoir mon cul. Partout où j'irais je serais l'abominable ancien mangemort.

.

Mon bras me répond enfin et je frotte ma barbe d'une semaine au moins. Je laisse ma tête tomber en arrière. Mon crâne me gratte j'ai les cheveux sales et collants. Le pire c'est que je m'en tape.

.

- Tu es faible.

- Et alors? Tu veux quoi? Que je te ressorte mes vannes favorites? Ta mère est morte, Potter, et tes potes puent. Ça te va? Maintenant sors d'ici. Je m'en fiche que le monde aille mieux ou pas sans moi. C'est moi qui en ai marre du monde.

- Je partirais pas.

- Quoi tu veux voir si je tiens ma promesse histoire d'être sur que je crève vraiment?

- Non. Je veux en profiter. Si tu meurt, fais pas l'égoïste. J'ai toujours voulu me faire un corps comme le tien.

- T'es malade? Je suis pas un pédé, et je te laisserait pas me toucher, enfoiré!

- Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre? Tu vas mourir. Regarde toi, l'état dans lequel tu es. Eh! Ta BA avant de partir de ce monde.

- Je préfèrerais que ma dernière image soit l'alcool pas la queue d'une pédale dans mon cul.

- T'es pas obligé d'être gay pour aimer. J'ai faillit dire que tu dormirais moins con ce soir, mais en fait non. Tu mourra juste moins con.

.

Il a dit ça, et il s'est approché de moi. Il est sur mes cuisses a califourchon. Je savait pas qu'il aimait les mecs. Même si je m'en fous c'est un truc a savoir. Il se rapproche et m'embrasse rapidement, de toutes façons je peut rien faire. C'est bizarre.

.

- Tu pues de la gueule, Malefoy. Ta salive est trop sèche. Et tes lèvres sont gercées.

- Je t'ai pas demandé de te coller à moi.

- J'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air. Mais t'es vraiment trop crade.

.

Il me soulève avec effort quand même, j'ai mon poids, il est pas bien gros, en plus je fais rien pour l'aider. Donc il me traine plus qu'autre chose vers le milieu de la pièce avant de transplaner. J'ai perdu un bout de chemise avec ça.

On est dans une salle toute blanche, l'horreur ça me donne mal au crâne. Je suis en sueur, et avec le transplanage ça va vraiment plus, je me retourne assis sur le sol et j'ai un rejet. Que de l'alcool. Mes bras en appui ne vont plus me tenir longtemps mais de toutes façons, en maugréant, Potter me déshabille. Je sais pas comment il fait, je l'insulte, il sourit. Je lui dit de me laisser crever en paix, il sourit toujours.

J'aimerais lui faire ravaler ça. Il se fout de moi. Il n'en a rien a foutre de ce que je vais devenir, tout ce qu'il veut c'est me baiser. Jusqu'au bout. Pour me dire qu'il a gagné. C'est tellement pathétique, tellement con. Il m'aura eu toute ma vie. Et là, il savoure la toute fin, l'apothéose de son œuvre. Je vais mourir et juste avant il va me prendre, me faire sien, me soumettre une dernière fois. La chemise tombe. Je crois qu'on voit encore les bleus sur mon corps. Sur la fin je n'utilisais même plus la magie.

Marre de me soigner après les passages à tabac.

Potter n'arrive pas à me relever alors il découpe mon jean avec des sortilèges. Il coupe aussi ma peau au passage, mais vu mon état c'est pas ça qui fera la différence. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne me rebelle plus. Il aura fallut ça pour que j'abdique de tout. J'ai définitivement baissé la tête.

Il est aussi nu devant moi. Il a changé le Potter. Il a le torse un peu velu, jusqu'à son sexe, je devine que ça va jusque derrière, toute cette forêt noire, et descend le long des jambes. Si on m'avait dit qu'il deviendrait réellement un homme un jour... Tandis que je fais pitié avec mon torse d'adolescent, et mes mollets qui peinent à se couvrir.

Il me soulève contre lui, mon bras sur ses épaules, l'odeur âcre du vomi me monte aux narines et me redonne envie, mais l'odeur d'un bain calme mon estomac. Je me laisse faire comme un pantin et j'entre dans la baignoire, lui derrière moi.

Il m'entoure avec ses jambes et place ses pieds entre mes cuisses, comme s'il s'agrippait à moi.

.

- Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas? Un bon bain chaud.

.

Et dans mes pensées je le hais. Je le hais de savoir ce que je pense, de me faire voire quelque chose de bon alors que tout était au plus noir dans ma vie. Je me force à haïr ce que je ressens sur ma peau. Et il continue, je suis sa poupée, sa pute pour ce soir alors il me raconte des conneries que je ne retiens pas. Il me lave les cheveux, le corps, et je me laisse faire, tout ce que je souhaite c'est dormir, partir, n'importe quoi, mais je veux que tout s'arrête.

Et puis l'eau se vide et le jet de douche finit de me rincer. Potter ne se retient pas, il commence a embrasser mon cou, il pose sa marque, me griffe. Et je sens son érection contre mes fesses. Je n'ai pas envie de ça, pas envie de lui. J'en pleurais presque quand je sentait que ses bras autour de moi me faisaient du bien, que j'avais envie, juste un peu, que quelqu'un me réconforte, qu'on me dise que tout va bien.

La réalité est plus dure. Il prend simplement son pied.

Je sens qu'il veux s'enfoncer en moi, je sens qu'il pousse et que ça s'ouvre. Alors je respire et je me détends, je n'aime vraiment pas avoir mal, et je n'ai aucune force pour le repousser.

Il est en moi. C'est bizarre. Harry m'a fait sien, c'est ça faire l'amour? Je suis à lui pendant quelques minutes, il sera doux et tendre, et il me fera croire n'importe quoi. De temps en temps il percute quelque chose qui me fait bander, et je crois que ça lui plait quand sa main passe sur mon sexe. Il continue de me pilonner en gémissant, moi je ne peux presque plus respirer, c'est trop pour moi. En dix coups j'éjacule sur le mur, sans prévenir.

Un orgasme sans goût, provoqué machinalement. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais ce n'était pas bon non plus. Un goût amer. Il vient à peine quelques secondes plus tard avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule, essoufflé.

.

...

.

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis entre ces draps de coton blanc qui sentent le propre. Je tourne la tête à droite et je soupire. Pourquoi suis-je ici? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas mort? Il voulait me prendre une dernière fois. Il m'a reprit, de face, dans ses bras.

L'espoir.

L'espoir que quelqu'un tienne à moi, veuille de moi, peu importe comment, l'espoir qui vous fait vivre et tenir, celui qui vous fait subir les pires atrocités, qui vous maintient le nez juste au dessus de la surface de l'eau, qui vous empêche de couler et être en paix. Parce que vous avez l'espoir, vous êtes perdu. Je suis perdu.

Harry est mon univers, il m'a redonné un espoir mince comme du papier cigarette, quelque chose de stupide, il se sert de moi je le sais. Il n'est venu me voir que par curiosité malsaine et m'a utilisé, puisque j'allais mourir, il voulait me faire servir à quelque chose.

Je me retourne, Potter est dans l'encadrement de la porte, juste en jean et apporte le petit déjeuner. C'est comme ça depuis un mois, maintenant. On se nourrit l'un de l'autre, on s'exploite, moi j'ai besoin de cet espoir, il m'es vital pour supporter ça. Et lui a besoin de moi, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Il pose le plateau et embrasse mon front comme chaque matin, avec ce sourire ineffable.

Il me regarde et j'ai envie de vivre pour voir encore d'autres matins, moi qui ne trouve plus rien de beau en ce monde, qui n'a plus envie de sourire. Il veut vivre avec moi.

Pauvre fou.

.

_Tu ne peux pas y échapper..._

...

FIN

* * *

Voilà ce qui m'était passé par la tête, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire, et non je déprime pas, j'aime les récits un peu plus réalistes, moins roses =)

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews!


End file.
